1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the use of mobile computing devices to interpret the results of assay devices.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The analysis of assay devices such as, but not limited to, analyte assay devices (e.g., urine dip-strip) and immunoassay flow devices have commonly be done in laboratories by trained personnel on dedicated instruments. Recently, however, crude smartphone software applications have been introduced that utilize the smartphone's onboard camera. However, further development is needed in order to improve accuracy.